Thank You for coming back
by Shaiyamine
Summary: I left you but you came back. Reader x Germany One-shot


**A/N: **Ok before you read I used german in some part sooooo I just put the translation in a bracket. I apologize if the german is wrong since I just googled it.

I revised some of the story and made it longer.

* * *

_I was such a fool, I shouldn't have left you at home during the war._

_In the Second World War I promised to come back safe, and I did but you were no longer there to greet me "Welcome home"._

It was a gloomy, cloudy day a tall man with blonde hair stood in front of a tomb. He laid down red roses on it and left for the gate. The old grave keeper looked at him and smiled "Sie muss wirklich glücklich sein. Sie besuchen sie immer auf ihrem Jubiläum und Geburtstag."

(She must be happy. You always visit her on her anniversary and birthday)

The blonde smiled "Sie war die Liebe meines Lebens"

(She's the love of my life)

And he continued walking along the pavement he sat down on a bench.

_I remember, you came to this exact spot when you heard of the war._

~~~ Years ago ~~~

==Readers POV==

"Ludwig!" I screamed, my black hair is a mess; my clothes without a doubt are still messy from work.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked

"I heard from the news… there's going to be a war" I told him

"Yes I know. During that time can I ask you a favor?"

"Eh? What is it?" I asked

"Stay alive and well"

"Your joining in the war?!" I exclaimed

"Yes"

"But…" I hesitated for a moment.

_Its his job, and plus he's a country right? But… if… if this country (not the person) disappears then what will happen to Ludwig? Will I be never able to see him again?_

As worries fill my heart he hugged me.

"I will be fine. I promise that I will come home safe and sound so when I come home greet me at the door." I nodded sadly

The following morning I woke up early and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Ludwig had prepared breakfast, and set the table he was just waiting for me to wake up.

"Ah… your awake already!" He smiled

"Yup!"

Awkward silence…

"Um… today I will follow the men to war" he told me scratching his head

"This early?!" I asked desolately

"The war progressed faster than expected, I have to get out there"

"I… I see, ok then"

He stepped forward and hugged me.

"Don't worry I will come back"

After breakfast I sadly bid him farewell as he left.

"I can't be so gloomy like this! He promised he would come back." I slapped myself

_That's right! I will stay and wait so when he comes back I will be at the door smiling for him._

A month has passed since Ludwig left, and I still haven't gotten used to the fact he's not here.

-beep- -beep- -beep-

_Arrgh... what time is it? 8:00?! Ludwig is going to be late for work!_

"Ludwig!" I turned off the alarm

_Oh… yeah… he is not here_

I facepalmed "Why can't I seem to get used to this?" I groaned

Proceeding downstairs I heard a banging on the door. "This is the army! Open the door or we'll shoot!" I knew that wasn't the German army, the shouts were American.

_This is bad… how did they get here? This area is not really near the German borders… what does that mean?_

The soldiers hit the door harder "I'm giving you 1 minute more to comply!" the soldier yelled.

_Damn! No time!_

I sneaked out through the back door and ran, through the field and into the forest. I knew that they spotted me because I heard faint shouts and fast footsteps following me.

_I can't let then catch me._

I sprinted into the forest and next I heard a gun then a searing pain shot up from my back.

_Ahh… I was shot_

_I'm sorry Ludwig; I don't think I can greet you at home anymore…_

A person approached me, I couldn't tell who

"She can't make it, it's too late"

"No! I know she can! She can't die Arzt!"

_Ludwi-_

~~~Present Day~~~

==Ludwig's POV==

_If… if I had gotten there faster, maybe you would have lived that time. I'm such a fool, wishing wouldn't have done anything that was the past. I was always demanding but you would always smile and support me all the way, you did all these wonderful things that I can't count and all you asked was for me to be there._

"Ludwig!" I hear that familiar voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late! The movie should have started by now" you were panting, your face covered with sweat but still you had a smile plastered on your face. It is a smile that will always make me fall for you.

"Then we'll just wait for the 2nd round of the movie" I told her

"Ok then in the meantime… Lets go feed the ducks!" she smiled pulling me along to the park.

_I didn't deserve someone like you yet; you still came back for me. Danke (your name)_

* * *

**A/N: I know I put athour notes at both ends of a story cus I like it! XD ok Danke is thank you in german and Arzt is Doctor. Shoutout to readingpower who said that the plot was good but the story was short sooo... I made it a tad longer :) you can pm me if you wanna see the original work, though its just shorter than the revised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or You but I do own the plot!**


End file.
